Logan Stryker
Logan Stryker Better Known As: Logan. Species: Human (Hunter/Watcher). Age: 22 years old. Height: 5 ft 4 in. Weight: 108 lbs. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Brunette. Scars: He has a scar on his stomach from where his father had cut him when he was younger. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Taken. Skills: Fighting capabilities, he’s a very brilliant person, and his accuracy. Allied With: The Hunter Association, Slayer Society. Quirks: open-minded, not afraid to show emotions, lights up a cig every hour, plans out every step ahead of time, and always carries weapons. Likes: Books, when Tess is happy and safe, being able to keep an eye on Tess, research, cars, rock music and very little rap songs. Dislikes: Alcohol, his father, Tess’ father, when Tess is in danger, when Tess tries to try her anger crap on him, most rap songs and country music, hunting. Past Logan was born the second child of Henry Styrker, a loving husband and father, and the first child of Cindy, a woman who was deeply in love with the man she married. He grew up with a brother, Derek, who was six years older than he was who looked after him and taught him pretty much everything he needed to know. When he was four, his mother’s best friend had left her child and husband which Henry, Cindy, and Derek helped baby sit. It was then Logan’s life had changed. He spent so much time with Tess and no one would know that the sand box love would never end. As time carried on the family started to see Tess as one of their own, they all got very protective of her as they would each other. All through his school career Logan was an A student, while Derek was the physical person. Tess became more beautiful each year, to the fact that unknowingly to the Strykers, when Tess became eight years old, her father started abusing her sexually. Cindy realized the signs of rape a year later and tried to talk to Mickey about it, only to get a dishonest agreement that it was wrong and that it would never happen again and Cindy believed him. A year after that, Cindy told Henry, who in return promised he would have it ended, but couldn’t find a way to talk to the man about it. Derek over heard the conversation and did nothing, he did however tell Logan about it two years later. Logan got so angry and decided to walk Tess from their house to her house with her, which he did often, but he didn’t leave as soon as the father opened the door this time, he stayed. Logan threatened Mickey that he would go to the proper authorities if he didn’t stop, and he would know. Tess had no idea Logan even knew until then. Mickey in turn started packing Tess’ things and kicked her to the curb, which the Strykers took her in and all was well until six months, when Derek was murdered by Henry’s brother. Henry couldn’t handle this very well, so he turned to alcohol, which alcohol turned him into a very angry and violent man. He started hitting on anyone in the household that didn’t do what he said, when he said it. This often included everyone, until Cindy finally became too afraid to defend the kids and started becoming quiet. This event made Logan start to grow up faster and become even more protective of Tess, even if it meant he’d get harmed in the process. Logan still kept his grades to an A, kept bonding with Tess, started comforting his mother, and started to work out so maybe one day he could put his father out of their misery. When he had graduated high school as the Valedictorian, his mother was proud, his father even behaved enough to go to the graduation, but he had made Tess stay home, telling her that she wasn’t part of the family and he wouldn’t be caught dead to be seen with her. Tess didn’t tell Logan until after he had come home from graduation, not wanting to ruin the night until it was over. Late that night while everyone was sleeping, Logan had went to Tess, having been able to notice something was off and confronted her about what had happened, demanding to know exactly why she hadn’t gone and why she was acting so funny. Early the next morning Logan had broken Henry’s arm, broken his knee cap, and made him unconscious, he was finally done with it all. Cindy had saved up for a car for Logan and gave him the cash and told him to go and take Tess with him. She had done it out of love for the both of them, to protect them from the man who was no longer her husband and no longer his father. She then took a gun she had been hiding and killed Henry for what he had done to them, and then killed herself for what she had allowed him to do. All the money she had lying around hidden went to Logan, the life insurance of both of them had went to Logan, and the will had said that they both wanted to be cremated and no funeral, so there wouldn’t be any funeral charges. Logan had no idea of any of this, or that they were even dead. Around the time that they left, he started noticing things weren’t right, that most of everything he’d ever known was off, people who were out at night but never during the day, people who would one minute be there and at another minute be gone. Wolves being out in the city, where wild life should never be, missing person posters being piled up, and many other things. There was no way that this was normal human being activity. Then he started researching things that couldn’t be explained. He even noticed Tess was being secretive around him, then he discovered she could do things that no normal person could. This was around the time he started training himself to fight better, to shoot better, to think in ways a person should never think. He had become a hunter and had a hand in training a slayer. He had started to use fake IDs, fake US Marshall Badges, fake everything. He had bought books on the supernatural, books that no normal human being would have had, though it was nothing compared to what the Watcher's Council had. He had learnt from other hunters about ammunition that he thought would be ridiculous. He had even learnt of the Watcher’s Council, which were literately people who watched slayers by having one come up to him and offered him a spot, which he wouldn't take until they said that Tess would be his slayer. At that moment he was in, but he lived by his own rules. Two years after his parents’ death, Cindy’s sister had inherited the money left to him and used a small portion of it to find him, 10,000. Cindy had left him 200,000 dollars; it was down to 190,000 dollars after Logan was found. Logan used a small portion for ammo, arsenal, a new car, new clothes for Tess, mystical books, and other things. He keeps the money in cash hid away in several books that Tess won’t even go near. He uses this money for times of need for when they need cash instead of credit cards. Present The longer he and Tess have been on the road together, the more he’s starting to realize there may be more between them than just very good friends who can confide anything in each other. He has heard about the Slayer's Society in Cleveland, and thought it’d be a good idea to bring her there, that and he would still be around for her as much as he is now, but he's not certain if it's right for her. He has no problem with being open minded or expressing his emotions, though he doesn’t let his emotions interfere with a hunting job. He usually has to light up a cigarette every hour, unless on a job, he lights up a cigar to celebrate pretty much anything. He always tries to make sure Tess isn’t going to do anything reckless that will endanger her life. Though he has no problem expressing his emotions or speaking his mind, he usually plans out every possible step and the possible effects of each step before even making one. Always has a stake and a gun with silver bullets on his person. Family: Tessa Connolly (childhood friend/girlfriend). Romanticly Interested In: '''Tessa Connolly. '''Past Flings: '''Currently none. '''Weaknesses: Anything that can kill a human. When Tess is in danger he is very reckless and loses his train of thought. He has an inferiority complex with the whole hunting thing when it comes to being partners with a slayer. 0o1lwij0f0h3l1i3.jpg Zac-photoshoot-zac-efron-16835048-967-1450.jpg normal_040_large.jpg Zac-photoshoot-zac-efron-16835099-967-1450.jpg 3609586117_341c138e2b.jpg tumblr_lhox0uJfmg1qce7i2o1_500_large.png Zac-photoshoot-zac-efron-16835147-967-1450.jpg 23.jpg 1274633283434_f.jpg